


I Got What I Wanted

by allicekitty13



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, It's more fluff from me, What were you really expecting tho, ya girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/allicekitty13
Summary: With only ten more days until Alice's Christmas party Jasper is at a loss for what to get her. Will his friends be of any help? Will Alice like the results?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Got What I Wanted

There were only ten more days until Alice's Christmas party, and Jasper had a problem. He'd been dating his long time crush Alice Brandon since Halloween. Having been friends with the girl for a few years now, Jasper usually had no issue selecting a Christmas gift, yet the teen was at a loss as he brainstormed this year. Somehow, every time he thought about the girl who lit up his life with her energetic and loving personality, any gift he could think up felt far too insignificant. 

When Alice had agreed to a date that night, he'd stood stunned under the tree in her front yard. It was more than he'd expected, the only thing he needed. What did you get for the girl who came into your life like a whirlwind changing everything for the better? It was far too soon for an 'I love you,' but Jasper couldn't imagine his life without her. 

So with the clock ticking, Jasper knocked lightly on the doorway of his twin sister's bedroom. The door already open, he peeked inside to see the tall girl, sitting in front of the mirror intently analyzing her long hair. It was a silvery grey color from the Halloween dye incident, and roots were beginning to grow out, revealing her natural honey blonde shade. The girl cast him a quick glance nodding at him in a way that indicated he should enter. 

Jasper crossed the space sitting on the floor next to his twin as he leaned back against her bed. "Should I dye it again?" She asked offhandedly, playing with some loose strands. "I'm thinking blue." 

"It would look cool, but dad would probably kill you." He shrugged.

"Nah, I'm the favorite." Rosalie giggled, finally turning to face him. "So, what's up?"

"I don't know what to get Alice for Christmas. Nothing I think of feels right."

"Did you look at her list?"

Being a very particular person, Alice had posted an itemized wish list to her Facebook the day after Thanksgiving. There were items in every price range ranked from most to least desired and links to order them. If anyone else had done this, it would have come off as narcissistic, but it was oddly charming coming from Alice. 

"Yeah, obviously, I started there like I always do. Nothing feels right, though. Like... I feel like just picking something off a list feels so impersonal. And I... really  _ really  _ like her, Rose. I just want it to be perfect." 

"Well," She rose from her spot sitting crosslegged in front of the mirror, crossed the room, and grabbed her purse from its place hanging from a hook by the door before turning to look at her brother. "Looks like we need to go shopping."

\---

Unfortunately for Jasper, there were now five days until Alice's party. The shopping trip had been a bust, at least for Jasper; Rosalie had a blast in Rue 21, leaving the mall with a satisfied grin and plenty of shopping bags. The amount of time to order something online was quickly dwindling, and he still had no idea. 

This was how he found himself on The Swan's doorstep at 9:00pm on a Sunday. Charlie Swan opened the door to find a very distressed Jasper and wordlessly stepped aside, allowing the teen entrance into his home. Once inside, Jasper climbed the stairs and walked into Emmett's room without knocking, thankful to find both Bella and Emmett were already waiting. 

"Dude," Emmett asked, not looking up from his game of Halo. "What was with the SOS?" 

"He still hasn't gotten Alice anything for Christmas." Bella chimed in from her step-brother's armchair, where she sat tossing a baseball in the air. 

"How did you know that?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

"Rosalie told me because she obviously can't tell Alice. But," Bella picked up her phone from where it rested next to her on Emmett's desk and tossed it to Jasper, who caught it despite her terrible aim. "You're in luck; I went ahead and pulled up some options she would like that aren't on her list of demands."

"It's not a list of demands, Bells." Emmett, who was still focused intently on his game, scolded his sibling. 

On Bella's phone, she'd pulled up an Amazon list she'd compiled titled 'Alice.' most of the selections didn't catch his attention, but a book on fashion history that was unfortunately far outside of his price range did catch his eye. He made a mental note to mention the book to Alice's mom as he handed the phone back to Bella.

"Nothing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Nope," Jasper replied as he flopped backward onto Emmett's bed and threw an arm over his eyes. "I'm so stressed about this; it has to be  _ perfect. The _ pressure is going to drive me insane."

"Pressure you're putting on yourself, dude." Emmett finally paused his game and turned to focus on his friend. "Alice loves you, man, you could get that girl a balloon, and she'd treasure the damn thing." 

"I would like to do at least marginally better than a  _ balloon _ ," Jasper groaned. "This is hopeless; I'm overthinking it. I'll end up getting her nothing at this rate."

\---

Eventually, the day of the party came, Jasper was eating his words from the conversation with Emmett. He had, in fact, come up with nothing. He was sitting in Alice's living room, watching his friends have a great time. Frosty The Snowman was playing out on the TV, and the group was watching intently. Everyone except for Jasper; the teen sat with an arm wrapped around Alice, who was happily snuggled into his side with her feet extended across the couch hanging over Bella's lap. He found it near impossible to focus on the classic film; it was Christmas Eva, and as soon as the cartoon ended, the group would be saying their goodbyes. 

As soon as their friends were gone, he would be expected to hand over a gift to his girlfriend. Knowing he had shown up empty-handed was causing him distress as he tried to treasure the moment, sure Alice would be so disappointed she would dump him on the spot. Maybe, he thought to himself, he should have at least picked up a balloon. 

The movie ended too soon for Jasper's liking. He hung back, allowing Alice, ever the perfect hostess, to see all of her guests off. If he thought the movie ended too quickly, that was nothing compared to the short amount of time it took for Edward, the final member of their group, to head home. 

"So!" Alice plopped down on the couch next to Jasper, facing him with her legs tucked beneath her body. "I see you got the movie all pulled up." 

The pair had planned to watch 'Holiday Inn,' Alice's favorite Christmas movie, once it was just the two of them. Feeling quite guilty enough as it was, Jasper had gone ahead and sat up the DVD while his girlfriend was occupied. 

"Is there anything you wanna tell me first?" When Jasper remained silent, she continued with a knowing grin. "Like how you didn't get me anything?"

"Wha... how did you know." 

"Please," Alice giggled, launching forward to give him a hug. "You should know by now that I know everything." 

"You're not mad?"

"Nope," Alice snuggled into his chest as she reached for the remote sitting on the arm of the couch. "You hate old movies,  _ and  _ you hate musicals. And yet, watching this tonight was  _ your  _ suggestion. That's your gift to me, spending time doing something I love."

"Alice, I..."

"Shut up and watch the movie, babe."

As the black and white musical's opening scenes began to play, Jasper relaxed into the moment. It might be too soon for 'I love you,' but he found himself biting back the words anyway.


End file.
